El hijo del lechero
by Amny-Saga ex Ignis
Summary: Todo comenzó dos días después de una de las redadas nocturnas en la Torre de Astronomía…" Nunca sabes lo que puedes encontrar al revelar unas fotos tomadas en plena noche... Slash
1. Prólogo

Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de JK Rowling. Yo no obtengo más beneficio que el de distraerme un rato escribiendo y vuestros comentarios que, hasta donde yo sé, aún no se aceptan como pago en la mayoría de las tiendas. ;)

Aclaración: Este fic es Slash, es decir, relación entre dos chicos. Si no te sientes cómodo leyendo este tipo de cosas, mejor no sigas.

Beta: Neliam

Título: El hijo del lechero

Prologo

Mi nombre es Colin Crevey y mi padre es muggle, toda la vida he vivido con él y con mi hermano en una casa cerca de Leeds bueno, al menos durante las vacaciones.

Mi hermano y yo no somos como el resto de la familia, tampoco como nuestros vecinos, desde que éramos pequeños ocurrían cosas extrañas a nuestro alrededor, cosas que no podíamos explicar. Entonces llegó la carta del que desde entonces sería mi colegio en la que me explicaban que era un mago. Al principio pensamos que se trataba de una broma bizarra luego, a comienzos de agosto, aquella mujer vino a verme a mi casa y… bueno, supongo que tuvimos que rendirnos a la evidencia.

A pesar de todo, mi padre tenía sus reservas. El sueldo de un lechero y un colegio privado, especialmente un internado, no parecían del todo compatibles. Pero eso es otra historia.

De lo que quiero hablar es del amor de mi vida: la fotografía. Para la mayoría de la gente sólo soy ese chiflado que se pasa la vida persiguiendo a todo el mundo en busca de la foto del siglo, supongo que es normal que estén molestos… puedo llegar a emocionarme demasiado.

Lo que más me gusta de la fotografía, especialmente de la fotografía del mundo mago es la capacidad que tiene para captar a las personas tal y como son realmente, por eso pongo tanto empeño en coger desprevenidos a mis improvisados modelos, aunque también es verdad que una sonrisa forzada tiene mucho que contar y luego está el hecho de que bueno, pasado un tiempo no nos queda mucho más que recuerdos, y las fotos desempeñan bien esa función.

Gracias a mi cámara me he enterado de muchas de las cosas que han tenido lugar dentro de los muros de Hogwarts, algunas de ellas bastante… jugosas, dirían algunos. Eso es precisamente lo que quiero contaros hoy, una de esas historias.

Por supuesto yo no tuve todos los detalles en su momento, pero esta vez cuento con algo de ayuda.

Todo comenzó dos días después de una de las redadas nocturnas en la Torre de Astronomía…

Nota de autora: Gracias por leer^^ sé que ha sido muy corto pero después de todo es sólo una pequeña introducción. Quería aclarar, por aquello de evitar confusiones, que el narrador por defecto será Colin. Eso no quita que algunos capítulos estén narrados desde la perspectiva de otro personaje, en esos casos el nombre del narrador aparecerá junto al título del capítulo.

Gracias de nuevo, nos vemos.

M.


	2. 1 Lo que las fotos nunca podrán contarte

Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de JK Rowling. Yo no obtengo más beneficio que el de distraerme un rato escribiendo y vuestros comentarios que, hasta donde yo sé, aún no se aceptan como pago en la mayoría de las tiendas. ;)

Aclaración: Este fic es Slash, es decir, relación entre dos chicos. Si no te sientes cómodo leyendo este tipo de cosas, mejor no sigas.

La que era mi beta en el prólogo, **Neliam**, ha sido ascendida a la categoría de co-autora. Así que a partir de ahora la mayor parte de los capítulos estarán escritos entre las dos (y los que haya escrito sólo una estarán beteados por la otra, así que en el fondo…) Esperamos que disfrutéis de la lectura. =)

Título: El hijo del lechero

Lo que las fotos nunca podrán contarte.

_Suddenly I see (Suddenly I see)  
This is what I wanna be  
Suddenly I see (Suddenly I see)  
Why the hell it means so much to me_

Había pasado ya un día y aun así el desayuno era toda una orgía de cotilleos, estaba claro que la redada no había dejado a nadie indiferente.

Pero a mí me venía bien. Con la Torre de Astronomía libre podría sacar las fotos del siglo. Sí, ya sé lo que estáis pensando, ¿qué clase de friki está más pendiente de unas fotos de los terrenos de Hogwarts que de último escándalo sexual que agitaba el castillo? Ups, ¡qué fallo! Todavía no os he contado lo que pasó aquella noche, La Noche.

En principio era una madrugada como otra cualquiera, decenas de estudiantes correteando de un lado a otro tratando de no chocar con ninguna armadura en su camino a la torre; supongo que a estas alturas no hace falta que aclare qué buscaban allí. Y no, no se trata del arma definitiva para acabar con la constante amenaza que la señora Norris suponía.

Recuerdo haber estado totalmente sumergido en mis pensamientos hasta que la conversación de mis compañeros de casa alcanzó un volumen que rayaba la contaminación acústica. – Y entonces Snape se quedó con una cara de póker, que poco tenía que envidiarle a la de Lady Gaga, cuando se dio cuenta de que mis manos estaban aferradas a los pantalones; los míos no, los de Thomas.

¿Estás con Dean?

Joder Ginny, no. Después de tantas zurrapas en común creo que Seamus y yo tenemos la confianza suficiente como para llamarnos por nuestro nombre…

Espera, espera- siempre supe que Ron no podía presumir de tener muchas luces, pero lo que vino a continuación me mató.- Que Snape juega al póker con Lady ¿Quién?

Nada hijo, nada. Que nuestro profesor de pociones es hermafrodita…

¿En serio?

Oye Dean, - el pobre Seamus parecía no saber cómo tomarse la pregunta de la ex de su amigo.- ¿esto es algo de familia? ¿algún gen degenerativo que se alimenta de neuronas pelirrojas? ¿sus padres eran hermanos?- Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y una sonrisa asomó en su cara mientras se giraba.- Hey, Harry ¿Sabes si los señores Weasley son hermanos?

¿Hm?- Se encogió de hombros mientras preguntó con un sonoro bostezo- ¿Crees que Snape es virgen?

Aquello fue más que suficiente para decidir que era hora de volver a encerrarme en mi mente, bastante tenía con prepararlo todo para esa noche como para encima dedicarme a pensar en la presunta vida sexual de Snape. – A lo mejor apareció el domingo en la torre porque cree que si él no moja los demás tampoco podemos…- A día de hoy sigo sin poder creer que aquello saliera de mi boca; más que nada porque me vi irremediablemente atrapado en medio de una acalorada discusión acerca de lo que los Slys hacían o dejaban de hacer durante las noches de invierno para entrar en calor en sus frías mazmorras. Cuando la conversación derivó a la estrecha relación entre Crabbe y Goyle decidí que era hora de acabar mi desayuno.

Me marché sin despedirme, pensando en lo bien que me venía que el susto general que provocó la inspección sorpresa de Snape fuera a mantener la torre totalmente vacía hasta, al menos, el jueves. Además, era lógico pensar que ni los profesores ni Filch iban a volver a vigilarla tan pronto.

A pesar de lo obvio de la conclusión, me sorprendió descubrir que no fui el único a llegar a ella aquel martes.

El resto del día lo pasé totalmente obnubilado, no fue hasta altas horas de la madrugada que salí de mi ensoñación

Cuando la débil luz del cuarto reveló el verdadero contenido de las fotos no pude evitar arquear una ceja con incredulidad. Un repentino choque de sentimientos me recorrió el cuerpo, todo cuanto había alrededor desapareció para mí mientras mis ojos recorrían cada detalle de aquellas figuras que habían destrozado mi trabajo. Sus cuerpos en movimiento ocupaban todas y cada una de las imágenes que había capturado esa noche. Pensé en la forma en la que mi obra de arte se había echado a perder por culpa de aquellos depravados insensatos y no pude evitar enfurecer por culpa de la rabia. Hasta que se me ocurrió sacarle un mayor partido a mi accidente.

M & N


	3. 2 I wonder how I wonder why

Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de JK Rowling. Yo no obtengo más beneficio que el de distraerme un rato escribiendo y vuestros comentarios que, hasta donde yo sé, aún no se aceptan como pago en la mayoría de las tiendas. ;)

Aclaración: Este fic es Slash, es decir, relación entre dos chicos. Si no te sientes cómodo leyendo este tipo de cosas, mejor no sigas.

Este fic lo escribimos conjuntamente **Neliam **y yo, esperamos que disfrutéis de la lectura. =)

Título: El hijo del lechero

2. I wonder how I wonder why. Harry

_I'd like to go out taking a shower  
But there's a heavy cloud inside my head  
I feel so tired  
Put myself into bed  
While nothing ever happens and I wonder  
_

Diez ranas de chocolate y cuarto de hora más tarde conseguí que Ron me diera la contraseña del baño de los prefectos.

Mientras salía, alcancé a oír : '¡Pero de todas formas la piscina sigue sin funcionar!' ¡Será cabrón! Tanta extorsión para acabar dentro de una ducha de lo más corrientita…

A pesar del pequeño inconveniente que mentalmente denominé "de cómo mi mejor amigo me estafó por unos dulces", la experiencia que iba a vivir esa noche sería tan dulce que ni diez mil toneladas de chocolate podrían haber sido mejores.

Con la toalla y el pijama bajo el brazo llegué hasta la puerta del baño, miré a ambos lados antes de murmurar la contraseña "brisa marina" no pude evitar arrugar la nariz, ¿de dónde venía esa obsesión por lo ambientadores de coche si ninguno de los usuarios de aquel baño sabía conducir uno? Bueno, Ron sí. Más o menos.

Antes de entrar en el baño me preparé por si aun quedaba algún prefecto dentro y, en una demostración de "lógica", decidí colocarme la capa de invisibilidad por encima, echarme la ropa al hombro, sujetar la puerta con la mano derecha y utilizar la izquierda para bajarme los pantalones en un intento de ganar algo de tiempo. De pronto, cuando me encontré a mí mismo desvistiéndome camuflado por una capa de invisibilidad en un lugar prácticamente desierto, recaí en lo ridículo de la situación y decidí dirigirme hacia el fondo de los vestuarios, sin recaer en la presencia una bolsa de deporte situada al lado de las duchas.

Y ahí estaba yo, con los pantalones bajados a la altura de los tobillos, desplazándome a saltitos hasta el último banco para desplomarme contra la pared agotado por el esfuerzo. ¡Ya ves tú que cosa más tonta! Cómo si no m hubiera resultado más fácil caminar en pelotas o, como mínimo, sin la odiosa capa, que me estaba haciendo sudar como un pollo.

Mientras luchaba por volver a respirar como una persona normal el sonido de una de las duchas hizo que me diera cuenta de que no estaba solo, por lo que terminé de desnudarme debajo de la capa. Después de todo se suponía que yo no podía estar allí.

Como me aburría de esperar (pensé que sería sospechoso que una ducha se abriera sola y el jabón saliese despedido sin motivo aparente), comencé a dar pequeños paseos por los vestuarios hasta que acabé de cara a las duchas que me recibieron con una panorámica a todo color de un cuerpo húmedo y chorreante de gel que se enjabonaba con parsimonia el pelo. En ese momento cualquier ideal heterosexual que había tenido se desvaneció en detrimento de la belleza masculina que destilaba ese cuerpo. Interiormente comprendí por qué me encapriché con Cho en su momento; ciertamente era la mujer más masculina que me había cruzado.

Observé obnubilado como aquella visión se aclaraba lentamente y tuve que contener la respiración cuando se agachó a coger algo del suelo.

Me sentí como un auténtico pervertido por lo que volví al vestuario en un intento desesperado de conservar la calma, de poco sirvió. Al cabo de unos segundos el suelo se empapaba mientras _él _aparecía con la cabeza totalmente cubierta por una toalla. No llevaba nada más.

Fue demasiado para mi pobre cabeza gryffindor y se me resbaló la capa. Intenté cogerla y cubrirme de nuevo antes de que se diera cuenta, pero era demasiado tarde.

Y allí estaba, totalmente rojo, con el torso desnudo y las piernas… sin piernas, porque la capa las cubría, mientras mi dios de sexo me miraba con expresión horrorizada, totalmente desnudo y con una toalla en la mano. ¿Dije dios del sexo? Lo siento, quería decir Malfoy.

Pues bien, nunca pude deducir el verdadero motivo de su cara de horror ¿acaso nunca había visto un hombre desnudo mirándole admirado? ¿O es que se había dado cuenta de que no es que no tuviera piernas, que menudo susto se debió llevar, si no que la capa estaba perfectamente "colgada" en mí?

Lo que pasó inmediatamente después fue una rápida huida por parte de Malfoy, que corrió despavorido con sus atributos colgando rumbo a su sala común. O al menos eso es lo que quise creer, ya que había dejado todas sus cosas en el baño. ¿Dónde pensaba ir Malfoy en mitad de la noche, desnudo y con una toalla rosa con el nombre de "Draco" bordado? Ni siquiera se había molestado en cubrirse…

En vista de que no había mucho más que hacer, me duché tranquilamente, me vestí, cogí mis cosas y las de Malfoy y volví a la sala común.

- Hey, Harry ¿Sabes si los señores Weasley son hermanos?

- ¿Hm?- Me encogí de hombros mientras pregunté con un sonoro bostezo- ¿Crees que Snape es virgen?- No sé muy bien en qué estaba pensando cuando hice aquella pregunta, pero acabamos hablando animadamente de la vida sexual de los alumnos de Slythering, profesores varios, Filch e incluso de la mismísima Sra. Norris.

Al rato Colin salió despavorido sin motivo aparente, regando la mesa en el proceso. Vale, todos sabemos que no le gusta la leche ¿pero de verdad tenía que tirarla encima de todos nosotros? Su extraño odio a la lactosa acabaría pasándole factura.

El bufido que emitió Colin al abandonar la mesa pareció funcionar como llamada, pues una bandada de lechuzas entró en el Comedor.

- ¿Habéis visto eso?- exclamó Ginny- ¿desde cuando Colin sabe lechuzo?

Mutis por el foro. A veces me preguntaba por qué Ginny no acababa de gustarme. Claro, ahora comprendo, es imbécil. Todos en esa mesa sabíamos que el único que dominaba lengas "animalícolas" era yo: el parsel y el balleno no se me resistían. El lechuzo… bueno, tres idiomas extranjeros hubieran sido demasiado.

Una lechuza voló sobre mí dejando caer un sobre que estuvo a punto de acabar flotando entre mis cereales, no tenía remitente así que lo abrí rápidamente antes de que Hermione sugiriera que podría contener ántrax, maldiciones varias o la suscripción a alguna revista.

"_Potter, maldito pervertido._

_Más te vale devolverme mis cosas y por tu bien espero que no estén más sobadas de la cuenta. Te espero esta noche en el bosque, junto al lago."_

No estaba firmada, ni falta que hacía. De verdad, ¡qué chico más susceptible! Ni que él hubiese sido el único desnudo aquella noche. Lo que me llevó a pensar que si por algún casual volvíamos a acabar desnudos, debería ponerme unos calzoncillos nuevos, las bolitas de algodón no parecían lo más adecuado para una entrevista privada con Malfoy. Quizá podría robarle a Ron ese tanga rojo con trompa de elefante que Lavender le regaló cuando hicieron un mes, siempre que no lo hubiese estrenado.

Al final tuve que contentarme con "coger prestados" unos bóxer azules de Seamus.

Cubierto una vez más con mi pobre capa, que tanto había visto y tapado, me dirigí al lugar de reunión.

Malfoy estaba esperándome cuando llegué, sentado en el suelo, con la espalda recostada contra un árbol y los ojos cerrados.

- Si tienes sueño podíamos habernos visto antes- soy encantador, lo sé

- Eres insufrible, ¿te lo han dicho alguna vez? ¿Dónde están mis cosas?

- Puede, alguna vez, no sé… De todas formas tú eres un impaciente y nadie te dice nada, no es bueno vivir con tanto estrés.

- Sí, claro, porque tú dices que un basilisco se ha comido tus deberes y todo el mundo te cree pero yo necesito mis uniformes.

- Ya… bueno, tú tienes a Goyle- gran error, si las miradas matasen…

- ¿Quieres que use el uniforme de Goyle?

- ¿Para qué? Te quedaría enorme, lo decía por de los deberes y su hambre voraz, ya sabes- Y luego decían que Malfoy era de los más inteligentes de nuestra promoción… ¡Pero si hay que explicarle todo!

- Umm… vaaaleee… ¡llevas un calcetín de cada color!- Y el premio al cambio de tema más descarado goes to…

- ¡Oh! Es que me visto a oscuras ¿sabes? Y aquí tampoco hay luz… ¿cómo has podido darme cuenta si llevo pantalones largos?

- es que uno es negro y el otro azul marino- que sonrisa más bonita tenía bueno, tiene el muy idiota.

-Claaaroo, ahora lo entiendo toodo- ¡qué chico tan raro! El ojo derecho le brillaba más que el izquierdo, ¡a lo mejor era una prótesis como la de Ojoloco Moody!… o no… no… definitivamente no, será que al hablar bizquea.

- Potter, para.

- ¿Qué pare qué?

- Me miras raro

- ¿Raro? ¿Cómo?

- Pues… mal

- No es cierto- fruncí el ceño

- Que sí- levantó la ceja

- Que no, que es mi cara- puse cara de asco

- OH, ahora lo entiendo. ¿Vamos a dar una vuelta?

- ¡Vale!- sí lo sé, éramos los reyes de la dialéctica- nunca está de más tomar un poco el aire.

- Potter, ya estamos fuera.

Tras un par de horas de conversación cuanto menos edificante nos dirigimos a los dormitorios, él al suyo y yo al mío. Hasta que me senté en la cama no me di cuenta de que aun tenía la bolsa de Malfoy fuertemente agarrada en la mano.

¿Y bien? ¿Os ha gustado?

Aquí os dejamos un adelanto del próximo capítulo.

_En un alarde de estupidez corrí hacia las mazmorras, estaba a medio camino cuando una lechuza pasó por mi lado. "De vuelta al bosque. ¡Ya!"_

¿Reviews? ^^


	4. 3 Y cuando crees que has llegado al lími

Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de JK Rowling. Yo no obtengo más beneficio que el de distraerme un rato escribiendo y vuestros comentarios que, hasta donde yo sé, aún no se aceptan como pago en la mayoría de las tiendas. ;)

Aclaración: Este fic es Slash, es decir, relación entre dos chicos. Si no te sientes cómodo leyendo este tipo de cosas, mejor no sigas.

Este fic lo escribimos conjuntamente **Neliam **y yo, esperamos que disfrutéis de la lectura. =)

Título: El hijo del lechero

_En un alarde de estupidez corrí hacia las mazmorras, estaba a medio camino cuando una lechuza pasó por mi lado. "De vuelta al bosque. ¡Ya!"_

3. Y cuando uno llega al límite, pasa la pierna por encima de la cadena y sigue andando.

_I know I'm not the one you thought you knew back in high school_

_Never goin', never showin' up when we had to._

Después de despedirme de Potter me tomé con calma la misión de volver a mi cama que me esperaba impaciente, cuando me di cuenta de que tenía las manos demasiado desocupadas. Maldiciendo al estúpido cara-rajada corrí hacia la lechucería para enviarle un mensaje. Si tenía que pasar toda la noche en vela, la pasaba; pero mis cosas no iban a pasar ni una noche más en esa… en esa… en esa pocilga apestosa a la que Potter y sus amiguitos llamaban sala común.

Esperé a que el bicharraco regresara y corrí tan rápido como pude rumbo al lago. Sólo quería poner punto y final a aquella ridícula historia. Aun me hierve la sangre sólo de recordarlo.

Cuando llegué apenas podía respirar (sigo creyendo que aquella noche batí algún record) y el imbécil de Potter ya estaba allí, mirándome fijamente con una sonrisa en la cara. ¿Qué demonios le hacía tanta gracia?

-Vaya, sí que tenías prisa porque te diera el beso de buenas noches- uno, dos, tres… voy a matar a Potter… cuatro, cinco, seis… podría tirarlo al lago y nadie se enteraría… siete, ocho, nueve… también podría tirármelo…

-Oye, te encuentras bien. No tienes buen color, ¿estás mareado?

-Sí, Potter. Tu presencia me desconcierta, tu aroma embriaga todos mis sentidos y me cuesta pensar con claridad- este tío es tonto, sabía que la cicatriz no era la única secuela que le había dejado el Avada.

-Bueno… eso podemos arreglarlo en un momento.- ¿Ese tono pretende ser seductor? ¿Por dónde me había quedado? Diez, once, cincuenta y tres…

-Tienes toda la razón- ¡oh dios! Esa cara no tenía precio- dame mis cosas y haremos como que jamás naciste.

-¡Qué impaciente! Tienes un grave problema de sociabilidad, deberías mirártelo. Por cierto, ¿siempre se te queda esa cara de orgasmo permanente después de correr por los pasillos?

-Vaya, me sorprende que sepas cómo es esa expresión ¿eres de los que se miran al espejo mientras se masturban? Jamás pensé que alcanzases tal grado de narcisismo.

-Si alguien tiene todas las papeletas para pajearse delante de un espejo ese eres tú.

-Para nada, prefiero hacerlo mientras miro tu foto en los periódicos- ¡oh dios mío! Habría dado todo el oro del mundo por tener una foto de la cara que se le quedó

-¿Perdona?

-No pasa nada Potter, no tienes de que avergonzarte, le pasa a muchos- un parpadeo, dos parpadeos… ¿habrá perdido todas sus funciones vitales? No, parece que respira.

-Sigo sin entenderlo.

-¿Quieres que te haga un croquis?

-No, no. Me refiero a lo del cine día, con lo a mano que me tuviste ¿tanto te costaba aprovechar la oportunidad? Claro, acostumbrado estás a las dos dimensiones que tres te sobrepasan. Le pasa a muchos.

-¡Sabía que eras tú el que se dedica a espiar cuando los equipos de quidditch están en las duchas!

-Pero no lo hago a posta ¡siempre se me olvida la bolsa! Y no creo que estés en disposición de reprocharme nada, ¡eh!

-Eres un voyeur, Potter. ¿También se te olvidó el lunes?

-Malfoy, creo que te equivocas de persona, ese fuiste tú.

Yo siempre tengo bien vigiladas mis cosas y desde luego no me cuelo en los vestuarios de Gryffindor a horas intempestivas para ver cómo os ponéis las medias doradas.

-¡No es culpa nuestra si MGonagall sabe menos de moda que Norris de foie de pato! Además forman parte de la ropa interior que… -quizás debería haberme callado-… no se ve, por eso de que va DEBAJO de los pantalones y de las protecciones.

-Em… un rumor ciertamente muy extendido, todo el mundo lo dice- cambié el tono de voz- '¿Cómo van los Gry? Con medias doradas ¡Por supuesto!' –que lo deje correr, que lo deje correr

-Somos muy predecibles, ¿verdad? ¿Damos una vuelta?

-Te recuerdo que deberíamos estar en la cama- ¡guau! ¡Cuánto es capaz de abrir los ojos!- tú en la tuya y yo en la mía, idiota- ¿Qué les pondrán en los cereales en los leones? No es normal que sean tan… -De modo que eso es lo que hacéis tú y tus amiguitos para divertiros, ¿eh? Vagar por el bosque en plena noche.

-¡Para nada! Herm no me deja… está amargada porque Ron no se le declara y él tampoco me acompaña porque está ocupado pensando que ella es sólo una amiga.

-La verdad es que tienes unos amigos magníficos.

-¿Qué? ¿TÚ me estás diciendo que son magnif…?

-Exacto, son justo lo que le mereces: un par de imbéciles. De hecho me extraña que sigáis vivos… a menos… a menos que la comadreja de meriende a cuanto bicho sanguinario se acerque a vosotros… es una pena que no pueda comerse al señor Tenebroso.

-Eh… ¿hola? Tampoco come tanto…

-¡Cierto! No se come una rosca. ¡Por Merlín! ¡Hasta tú tienes más vida sentimental que él! y eso que la tuya está cerca de la de una monja de crau… de clau… de ¿clausura? Bah, eres medio muggle, sabes a lo que me refiero.

-¡Eh! Un respeto, que yo tengo vida sentimental.

-Masturbarse no cuenta

-Ya contaba con eso.

-Ver cómo el pobretón lo hace, tampoco.

-No, si él nunca se ha mast….

-¿Qué? ¡¡Morgana debe estar revolviéndose en su tumba!! ¡Si eso va contra natura!

-Basta ya, Malfoy. No tengo por qué compartir esta clase de confesiones sexuales contigo.

-¿Sexuales? ¿A eso le llamas tú sexual? Un hipogrifo tiene más vida sexual que tú… y eso que no puede tirarse ni a un caballo, ni a un león ni a un águila. ¡Son como las mulas! De tanto mezclar especies al final ni con uno ni con otro.

-Juraría que las mulas sí pueden reproducirse… bueno, no. Pero pueden intentarlo, otra cosa es que luego… ¡Oye! ¡Ron no es una especie en peligro de extinción!

-Salta a la vista, Potter, sus padres se encargaron bien de ellos. ¡Merlín nos libre de vivir en un mundo plagado de pobretones pelirrojos!

-Pues háztelo mirar porque tu pelo está cogiendo unos reflejos cobrizos que…- Empecé a dar vueltas sobre mí mismo.

-¡Aaaah! ¡Mi pelo, mi pelo! ¿Qué le pasa a mi pelo?

-Jajajajajaja- Estúpido Potter, ¡sólo quería reírse de mí!

-Sí que estamos cachondos, ¿eh?

-Claro que sí. No hay nada que me excite más que un rubito vuelta y vuelta.

-Me alegra que lo menciones porque- Qué delicioso el terror en sus ojos conforme me iba acercando, lentamente –se me ocurren un par de cosas que hacer al respecto- le cogí firmemente de la corbata y me incliné hasta casi rozar su oreja con mis labios, su respiración se volvió agitada mientras la sangre se agolpaba en su cara –como teñirle a Lombotton ese pelo horrible que tiene. Es muy dócil, seguro que satisfará tus más bajos… instintos.

Entonces detrás de mi algo deslumbró en la oscuridad.

-¿Has visto ese brillo?

-Son mis ojos, Potter.

-No, imbécil. Digo como un relámpago. Ojalá no empiece a llover.

-¡Merlín! Eso espero, porque se me encresparía el pelo y a ti, bueno… el tuyo peor no podía estar.

-No te preocupes por eso. Yo podría lavártelo.

-Eres MUY raro… ¿Cómo vas a lavármelo si no he traído jabón?

-¿No has traid…? ¿Y entonces qué llevas en la bolsa?

-Pues lo usual, mira- Abrí la susodicha y saqué una a una todas las cosas para enseñárselas. –La corbata del uniforme y la camisa, los pantalones, los calzon… la toalla de repuesto, el calcetín derecho, los calzon… el pantalón del pijama, el calcetín izquierdo, los calzon… el peine, el espejo, la camisa del pijama, la bolsa con la ropa interior sucia… Joder, me falta algo pero no sé qué es…

-¿Los calzoncillos?

-¡Qué tontería! ¿Cómo me van a faltar los calzon…? ¿Dónde están?- Volví a vaciar completamente la bolsa, revolviéndolo todo -¡Sabía que eras un maldito pervertido! ¿Qué has hecho con ellos?

-Venderlos en el mercado negro, ¿a ti qué te parece? ¿Me explicas para qué los querría yo?

-Pues para tener algo de ropa en condiciones, para variar. Y esa es sólo una de las miles de posibilidades. ¡Por Merlín Potter, eres terrible! Tienes tres días para devolvérmelos y más te vale que estén intactos si es que aprecias tu vida. Buenas noches, pervertido.

**Nota de autoras: **El siguiente capítulo no está terminado todavía así que voy a tardar bastante en actualizar porque me gustaría hacerlo cuando ya tengamos el 5º al menos hasta la mitad.

Esperamos que os haya gustado este. Un saludo =)

Por cierto!! S supone que no se puede responder a los rr dentro de la historia así que pasaros por mi perfil para ver la respuesta a los anónimos ^^


End file.
